Timelines
Mall Fight has a complex timeline, consisting of in-universe reboots and alternate timeline branches. The main timeline groupings are the Alpha timeline, Legacy timeline, Ascension '''timeline as well as '''Alternate '''timelines. It should be noted that in this context 'timeline' refers to specific timeline of plot events across the Mall Fight threads, as well as the specific alternate universes these threads are grouped into. '''Alpha Timeline comprises Mall Fight: EarthVenture, Mall Fight IX, Mall Fight Gaiden and every following thread that follows those. The Alpha timeline was made from the Legacy timeline, following Mall Fight 8. Because of this, many events in Legacy (from Mall Fight to Mall Fight VII) are still canon. Legacy Timeline consists of Mall Fight, Mall Fight 2, Mall Fight 3, Mall Fight 3 (Knife's), Mall Fight 4, Mall Fight 4.5, Mall Fight 5, Mall Fight 6, Mall Fight VII, Mall Fight: Corruptions, and Mall Fight 8. The Legacy timeline was originally the Alpha timeline of Mall Fight; however, after the cataclysmic ending of Mall Fight 8, the universe was rebooted. Ascension Timeline consists of Mall Fight: Back to Basics and Mall Fight RP (RaNDM's Fight). This timeline was created at the end of Mall Fight 3 when Xot changed the past and undid Mall Fight 3, spitting the timelines into the Original Alpha (now Legacy) timeline and the Ascension timeline. Most elements of the Legacy timeline are canon to the history of this timeline, up until the Mall Fight 3 reset, where it becomes ultimately distinct. Alternate Timelines include Mall Fight: Generations, Earthventure 2: The Hunt For Red Toxtober, Mall Fight's Bizarre Adventure: Ecstasy of Avarice, Mall Fight's Bizarre Adventure 2: Sprawling Idiot Effigy, Mall Fight Giftsmas Funstravaganza as well as any other instances of alternate timelines which the Fighters made or traveled to. With a few exceptions, these timelines share no, minimal, or unclear history with the other timelines. Legacy Timeline The Legacy timeline is the original timeline of the Mall Fight series, and spans threads 1 through 8. However, the timeline in question actually contains a multitude of different sub-timelines, resulting from a multitude of resets and instances of time travel, making Legacy the most complex timeline to follow. There are at least four known primary timelines: * Legacy Alpha spanned Mall Fight 1 up until the middle of Mall Fight 3, when Nega Tox traveled back in time to destroy the Mall in advance. Most of Mall Fight 7 took place in this timeline. * Legacy Beta began in MF3 with Nega Tox' time travel gambit, and ended in Mall Fight 4, when the thread was abandoned in favor of MF4.5 (located on the Mall Fight forum). At the end of 3, Xot wished for the events of the thread to be undone, leading into the Ascension timeline. * Legacy Gamma went from MF4.5 up to its end, when a rebuilt Diablo time traveled to 1995 to take over the Mall. * Legacy Delta was the timeline where Diablo succeeded in taking over the Mall. Due to a blessing from Aitruis, Tox reset this again (what a jerk!). * Legacy Epsilon was the result of Tox resetting Legacy Delta. It lasted all the way up until the MF8, when the entire Omniverse was destroyed and rebooted. This list may be missing details from earlier threads. Alpha Timeline The Alpha timeline is the current primary Mall Fight timeline. After the destruction of the Omniverse in Mall Fight 8, the Author Avatars (as well as the actual writers) decided to reboot Mall Fight altogether and create an entirely new Omniverse from which they could start over. While official Alpha timeline threads so far only include EarthVenture, IX, and Gaiden, it is said that events from Mall Fight 1 up to VII are still canonical, albeit with many differences from the threads themselves. Stories in Mall Fight Grimoire (see "Tox Meets Xot / Xot Meets Tox", "Butcher", "Replica"), along with some of the character pages, seek to firmly establish how these events happened in the Alpha timeline, but there has yet to be a detailed description of the events that would span Alpha MF1-7. However, Martintox has stated that the upcoming Mall Fight X is meant to be a "soft reboot", where each of the players would be able to "re-establish" the lore and backstory of their characters for the future. In other terms, whatever events that happened pre-EV (including the Legacy threads) would be presented as if they were introduced for the first time. Ascension Timeline The Ascension timeline is the timeline of Mall Fight RP and (retroactively) of both Mall Fight: Back To Basics and the 'doomed' timeline briefly shown at the end of Mall Fight 3. Alternate Timeline Both during and in-between mainline Mall Fight threads, users of the forum have made Mall Fight-related threads that are not directly related to the main canon. More often than not, these threads take place in different universes or present "what-if" situations, the most notable instance of which is Mall Fight: Generations. See Also Mall Fight Index Category:Threads